


Comfort

by lauramebob



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Head Injury, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2791697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauramebob/pseuds/lauramebob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sucky title sucks. Bofur comforting a hurting Nori. Based on a headcanon by avi17.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avi17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avi17/gifts).



> Ok, so a couple of weeks ago avi17 came up with a head canon that Nori recieved a head injury during BOFA. Said injury left him with a scar on his temple and leads to him suffering from terrible migraines and the only thing Bofur can do to offer any comfort is sit with the other dwarfs head in his lap whilst playing with/combing his hair.  
> Hope you like it avi! *throws fic and runs and hides*.

Disclaimer: as usual I own nothing.

 

Nori bit back a cry and buried his face further into the fold of his arms. Pain. Everything was pain. He had known he was on borrowed time when his hand started tingling. Dwalin had thrown him a concerned glance every now and then when he had noticed the thief turned spy/bodyguard flexing his hand periodically to try and get the feeling back, followed by slight head shakes as his vision started to swim but there was nothing to be done; Dain was nothing if not thorough and heroes or not, neither of them was in a position to tell their new king to hurry up.  
Nori had barely made it through the door of the house before the pain slammed into him; leaving him curled up in a ball with tears of pain, anger and humiliation soaking his face.

Bofur rested his mattock against the door frame, bending to rub his injured leg (according to Oin he would walk with a limp for the rest of his life), it had started to ache a bit but it was nothing he couldn’t handle if he rested it for a bit, if Nori was in one of his more affectionate moods his lover may be persuaded to massage it for him again.

Whistling a jaunty tune the miner made his way through the house with every intention of relaxing in the bath before stopping abruptly; the whistle turning into a gasp when he caught sight of his lover curled in a tight ball against the wall. Sweet Mahal how long had he been there?

“Nori?”

Bofur deliberately pitched his voice low, knowing that the slightest noise could cause the other dwarf even more pain and instantly feeling guilty about his shrill whistling earlier. He knelt next to Nori, cursing the stiffness in his leg and placed a hand on his shoulder, feeling how the others body shook slightly although whether that was from the pain or the cold Nori said would come over him Bofur wasn’t sure. It was this that seemed to alert the other dwarf to his presence as Nori tilted his head slightly so the corner of one glistening eye was visible.

“Bo?”

“Aye, I’m here Love. Are you able to move?” Sometimes the attacks were so bad he couldn’t even lift his head up, from the whimper he got in response Bofur guessed this was one such time.

Bofur shifted so he was sat leaning back against the wall next to Nori, legs stretched out in front of him. Nori whined as he was shifted ever so gently so his head was resting in Bofur’s lap rather than on the stone floor.

“Shhh, shhh.” Bofur soothed as Nori’s hand fisted in the fabric of his trousers. Bofur’s own made quick work of the clasps and braids in the others hair until it was flowing freely. He ran his fingers through the auburn tresses, extremely mindful of any possible knots and steering clear of the scar on the other dwarf’s temple. The result of a blow from an Orc mace during The Battle of The Five Armies as it was being dubbed. Nori hated anyone going near that particular injury; not because it was painful to touch but because to him it was a reminder of a terrible weakness: what use was a spy who sometimes couldn’t bear the light given out by a single torch or could become a liability in a fight if he lost all feeling in his hand or couldn’t focus his eyes. If he was near useless?  
Bofur wasn’t sure how long he sat there playing with Nori’s hair but it seemed to be doing the trick, a good deal of tension had left Nori’s frame, and his grip on Bofur’s leg had slackened slightly by the time he cracked an eye open slightly to peer up at him.

“Bed?” He asked, voice small and tired.

It took some time and effort with Nori being both physically and mentally drained and Bofur’s leg having seized up from being in one position for so long but eventually they were both tucked under the covers, Nori having fallen asleep as soon as he hit the mattress ( Bofur knew that now the pain had eased he would sleep soundly for the rest of the night and a good portion of the following day) with Bofur pressed up behind him, one arm holding his lover close. Bofur fell asleep whispering a mantra in Khuzdul against a shirt clad shoulder: 'loved, strong, brave'.

**Author's Note:**

> If i got anything wrong in the portrayal/description of a migraine or its symptoms I apologize. I've never had one personally so it was mainly internet research.
> 
> for anyone interested you can find me on Tumblr (sneakylittlehobbitninja).


End file.
